Entre La Linea Del Bien
by Reiko Miyuki
Summary: [RenxHoro, Renx ?]CAPITULO 3 SUBIDO!.Contiene Yaoi -. Ren a perdido la memoria, y ahora sirve a ...?.leanlo n-
1. Capitulo 1

entre la linea del bien:

Este fic esta dedicado, a mi misma U; no mentira esta dedicada a la gente que le gusta Shaman King; en especial para el Grupo S.O.S - Spirit Of Shamans -.

Como es de costumbre poner, a quien le pertenece los derechos, creo que ustedes ya lo sabes TT; si pex es el tío Hiroyuki Takei; ya verán que me casare con él, y le meteré juicio para quedarme con los derechos de Shaman King muajajajaja --U.

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Ya no llevo posesiones conmigo, pues el camino es largo y agotarían todas mis fuerzas que he estado reservando para mi último duelo; tal ves el decisivo, tal ves mi último duelo… tal ves pueda morir.

A veces quisiera estar, al lado de todos mis amigos… pero.

- Que demonios!!!!

Exclamo, con odio. No me puedo permitir, el pensar en esos tipos; tanto amor, tanta amistad; tan calidez; eso me molesta, hace que me exacerbe. Yoh, Manta, Ryu, Chocolove, Fausto, Lyserg, Anna, Philika, Tamao, Hermana… Horo-Horo.

- Horo-Horo; estúpido cabeza de nabo...

Aun recuerdo, cuando te conocí; estaré haciendo lo correcto… aún seguirás esperándome?; después de todo lo que te hice?.

- Señorito Ren; parece ser que hemos llegado.

- Así parece.

Después de tanta caminata, habíamos llegado a unas inmensas dunas. Yo aún no puedo divisar nada; y muchos menos puedo sentir la presencia de algún shaman en esta zona… entonces como es que Bason, pudo saber que este era el lugar correcto?.

De un momento a otro, todo al mi alrededor había desaparecido; todo se tornaba de color rojo.

- Señorito Ren!!!!!

Es Bason.

- Bason, que demonios pasa?... Bason?!.

Que demonios sucede?; no puedo ver nada mas que este color rojo que tiñe todo a mi alrededor. Y no siento la presencia de Bason, y tampoco su voz …que demonios sucede aquí?. Debe tratarse de un shaman, pero, no puedo sentir su presencia… será tan fuerte este oponente?...

- Kisama, quien demonios eres?; acaso no te vas a presentar ante mi?.

- Tu sabes muy bien, quien soy, Ren. Una ves te pedi, que formaras parte de mi equipo, parte de selecto mundo de shamanes. Y ahora, lo vuelvo a hacer; pero no te vengo a pedir, si no… a obligarte.

Que demonios, esta diciendo este sujeto; que… no-no pu-e-de s-er…

- Así es Ren, yo soy quien te dará todo lo que tu quieras; que hará de ti, un shaman mucho mas poderoso; para que derrotes a Yoh.

- Ja, Crees que porque me has quitado la vista y el sentido de audición; me vas a someter a lo que tu quieras?. Eres repugnante. Este es un duelo, y todo se define cuando alguno de los dos gane… y no seré el perdedor.

- Bravo Ren Tao; lo sabia. tú mas que nadie, eres digno de permanecer a mi lado. Por eso… por eso, he venido ante ti. Demuéstrame que tan fuerte eres.

- Así, que todo esto es un plan. Debes estar orgulloso de que, haya caído en tu trampa. Parece ser que tienes mucho interés en mi; ja!; pues te diré que el interés no es mutuo; ya que mi interés gira en torno de otra persona, y aunque sea estúpido… le prometí que volvería.

De todas, las personas con las que pensé enfrentarme, nunca pensé que me enfrentaría con este sujeto.

Como es que vino de nuevo?, por qué vino?. No me importa; esta ves si quiero regresar.

- Toma esto Haoooo!!!!!!...Golden Chukka Samai!!

* * *

Bueno, debo advertirles, que tanto como acción y yaoi, que muchos (as) querrán ver, tendrán que acostumbrarse a la idea, que tiene que seguir una historia; y no defresa al chukulun xD!. Anyway; verán muchos yaois, y también el infaltable hentai (muajaja); aunque no será mucho para que no se asusten -.-U.

Debo advertirles que por tratarse de Hao, verán otra perspectiva del yaoi, que digamos muestra sangre n.nU. Y que, Horo y Ren, asi como las demás parejas yaois oficiales en shaman king, tendran un giro sorprendente.

A si que espero les agrade la historia esta ¬¬U, si hay alguna consulta (n.nU), reclamo (o.ôU), o Felicitación (.); pueden enviarme rewies.


	2. capitulo 2

entre la linea del bien:

Este fic esta dedicado, a mi misma U; no mentira esta dedicada a la gente que le gusta Shaman King; en especial para el Grupo S.O.S - Spirit Of Shamans -.

Como es de costumbre poner, a quien le pertenece los derechos, creo que ustedes ya lo sabes TT; si pex es el tío Hiroyuki Takei; ya verán que me casare con él, y le meteré juicio para quedarme con los derechos de Shaman King muajajajaja --U.

* * *

Capitulo 2:

- Ah?...

Y esta sensación?, todo mi cuerpo ha reaccionado de una manera muy extraña. No entiendo.

- Ren?

No puede ser, porque se me viene a la mente él. Hoy?; hoy es su último duelo!. Entonces… esta sensación?; acaso será..

- Horo-Horo!!!

Es Yoh?, que hace Yoh aquí, en la zotea?, acaso el también habrá sentido lo mismo que yo?.

- Yoh… acaso tu?.. Ren.. algo ha sucedido…

- Tienes razón; algo ha sucedido, y tienes que bajar ahora mismo… se trata de Ren.

Acaso dijo, que se trata de Ren?; entonces lo que hace un rato sentí… probablemente sea…

No!, no soportaría el pensar de que le haya sucedido algo a Ren. De que me dejará solo, justo ahora que nosotros somos… es cierto, aún no somos nada, pero me prometistes volver, para estar junto sin importarnos nada.

Al bajar las escaleras, note en Yoh un aire de inseguridad; muy extraño viniendo de una persona como él. Pero, en fin; deba ser a algo que haya pasado. Sigo bajando las escaleras, y el ambiente es mucho mas pesado, normalmente en esta casa, no hay ni un minuto de silencio…

Entonces, Yoh abre la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes…

Q-que demonios es esto?...

- Sil-silver…

- No sabemos, que es lo que esta pasando… pero ha de ser, algo vinculado al duelo de Ren..

La Mirada de Anna sobre mi, hace que haga recordar, el día que nos descubrió a mi, y a Ren en la cama... ese mismo, día que fue ayer, justo cuando me prometistes volver.

- Jun, fue a ver la pelea de Ren, que supuestamente debió realizarse en el desierto cerca a un obelisco; y lo único que encontró fue, el cuerpo de Silver… no hubo ningún rastro de Ren. No hubo índice de que hubiera habido algún duelo; simplemente el cadáver de Silver. Sus espíritus acompañantes no estaban junto con él, lo que hace suponer, que alguien se los robo. Estamos hablando, de que alguien estuvo detrás de todo esto…

- Entonces… Ren… que paso con él?, donde esta?; si el duelo no se realizo ahí, en donde se realizo?

Esto es estúpido, no… no puedo creer que hayan matado a Silver. Y cual sea el paradero de Ren; tal ves huyo de mi, tal ves huyo de la promesa que me hizo; probablemente sea eso… el nunca podría tomarme en serio; tal ves solamente fue, una de sus tantas burlas…

Un pequeño suspiro, dejan escapar unas palabras "Ren"; y mis ojos tiemblan de miedo. Sin un segundo más, estas dejan escapar las primeras lágrimas, que caen en el piso.

Salgo, de ese cuarto, y tiro la puerta al salir de ella; que mierda me sucede, todo mi cuerpo tiembla, apenas dicen algo sobre Ren…

- Eres un estúpido!!!!

Grito con ahínco, y mi voz, resuena en las calles en donde voy corriendo sin dirección. Y es ahora, cuando de mis ojos se desata aún una tormenta más fuerte. En cada minuto que transcurre, voy recordando cada momento, en que pasamos juntos la noche de ayer, y recuerdo bien cada palabra que me dijistes cada promesa que nos hicimos, cada gemido, en que pronuncie tu nombre, las caricias que me hacías para excitarme… aquella mancha de sangre en la sabana. Me es más creíble pensar deque me has dejado a mí, y una promesa sin cumplir. Ha creer, que vas a volver, y quedarte junto a mí.

El sol ya se ha puesto en el horizonte, y esta en el ocaso; la veo por un momento.

Hubiese querido, que me trajeses a este lugar; y así hubieses cumplido tu promesa, aunque tu preferistes el camino mas corto, que es el de huir… huir de mi.

Un momento… siento unas presencias a mis espaldas; sus presencias despiden un olor a muerte, y sufrimiento. Inmediatamente llamo a Koloro.

- Que es lo que desean?

- Eres amigo de Yoh Asakura?

Esas voces me parecen muy familiares .....

Al voltearme por completo, me doy con la sorpresa, de quienes estaban a mis espaldas eran Silver, y Marco. Pero que demonios hacen ellos dos aquí. Se supone de que Silver, esta muerto; yo mismo lo vi, en la casa de Yoh. Y Marco, se fue junto con la doncella de hierro. Que esta sucediendo?.

- Silver, Marco!!!!, reaccionen!!!; que les ha pasado??!!!

Esperan un momento; si fuese en verdad Silver y Marco, cada uno debería tener sus espíritus acompañantes, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos lleva consigo, sus espíritus… ah?, el color de sus caras, tampoco es la misma. Aquí huele algo mal; y les juro que no soy.

* * *

Bueno, ya con esto creo que exagere ..

Dejen rewies .!!! ... he actualizado los capitulos porque se ma hace mas facil P. Aunque aún no le encuentro final S!!! .. veamos, como va todo esto y de ahi, me dicen algo para seguirla jijij...


	3. capitulo3

entre la linea del bien:

Gracias por acompañarme en este Fic P, me da gusto que te guste este ifc mio n-. Aunque seas el único yo seguiré . Pero, también dejen Revis pex uúU

Weno, este capitulo tiene _Yao_i P. Si no les gusta pásenlo por alto, aunque tampoco es la gran cosa uú. Las escenas explicitas me las guardaré para un mejor momento muajaja ..

* * *

Capitulo 3:

Don-donde estoy?...

Ah… siento como si mi cuerpo hubiese sido, partido en mil pedazos. No puedo mover ni un solo músculo. Mis ojos pesan demasiado, para ver lo que esta alrededor de mí, mis brazos y mis piernas no responden a mi necesidad de moverme… tengo que recordar que fue lo que paso exactamente.

Estaba peleando contra alguien. Ese maldito idiota, me quito la vista y la audición mucho antes, de nuestro duelo; eso fue sin darme cuenta… como lo hizo?. No, puedo recordar muy bien, todo lo que paso antes de ese duelo. No recuerdo nada, solamente este color rojo, que aún sigue a mi alrededor. Y después…

- …y después, te enfrentastes a mi… que no lo recuerdas, Ren?

- Quien esta ahí?; quién eres?; por qué puedes leer, mis pensamientos?... quien demonios eres?

- Te responderé a todas tus preguntas. Soy el maldito idiota, que te quito la vista y la audición. Soy Hao Asakura, el Rey Shaman; y ahora tu cuerpo, y tu fidelidad, al igual que tu vida me pertenecen, desde ahora.

Que le pertenezco dice?, pero que tontería es esa?

Dice que mi vida le pertenece; pero si este sujeto me ha quitado la vista y la audición, como puedo rendirle fidelidad, a alguien así?. También habla sobre Rey Shaman, que es todo eso?. Por más que quiera hacer memoria, no puedo recordar a este sujeto quien dice ser, Hao Asakura. Tampoco… Tampoco puedo recordar quien soy…

Quien soy??.

Mi cabeza me da vueltas, y trato de sujetarme con ambas manos. Y las apreto fuertemente para detener esta confusión que me causa un dolor en todo mi cuerpo, y me hace temblar… temblar?, por qué tiemblo?...

- Vamos Ren… el duelo ya termino. Ahora solo me sirves a mí, yo soy a quién debes servir. Recuerda que tu único objetivo, en tu vida es hacerte más fuerte, y derrotar a Yoh… quien me arrebato el poder de ser el Rey Shaman, y también el de crear un mundo de shamanes perfectos. En donde tú y yo, estábamos. Yo _te ofrezco, todo el poder para que seas mucho más fuerte, y permanezcas a mi lado_.

_Poder_?...

Al escuchar esa palabra, mi cuerpo deja de temblar. Es como si, si esa palabra tuviera un significado en mí. "Poder", esa palabra, solamente esa pequeña palabra; y siento que la sangre que aun brota de mi cuerpo, fluye con menos dolor…

- Di-dices, que me llamo, Ren?, y que te debo fidelidad. Y que mi único objetivo es hacerme más fuerte, y derrotar a un tal Yoh…. No entiendo nada, de lo que me dices, pero veo que conoces mucho de mi, y que tienes una forma para que me vuelva mucho mas fuerte… un _poder_?

- Así es… Ren. Ahora, mismo te enseñare por qué te elegí a ti, para que permanezcas a mi lado…

Quien es este sujeto, que está limpiando mi sangre, y curando mis heridas?.

Esta limpiando mi cuerpo, sucio con agua tibia; y siento como acaricia mis cabellos y relaja mis hombros, mientras seca mi cuerpo mojado, con su cuerpo tan cálido… siento, un leve toque de su cuerpo rozando el mío, secándome… abrazándome. Y sus labios, van quitando el dolor de mis llagas, cerrando las heridas, de donde aún brota sangre; sangre que sus labios van succionando.

Siento un placer incontrolable, de sus labios sobre mi cuerpo rasgado. Siento el descontrol invadiendo mi cuerpo, siento que debo ser de él.

La vehemencia nos conduce hacia el piso rugoso; en el que tiendo mi cuerpo, esperando que, el cuerpo de mi amante acompañe el mío. Llega su suave piel tocando la mía, siento su aroma. Sus brazos van cubriéndome con sus mantas, cobijándome entre sus brazos. Brazos, que toman de mi nuca y la levantan, para posarse en la seguridad de sus brazos. Siento su respiración muy cerca de la mía, casi mezclando nuestras respiraciones. Excitando más el ambiente, en el que nos encontramos.

Sus dedos, pasan por sobre mis labios, y son introducidas en mi paladar; junto con su lengua que juega con la mía por un rato. Nuestra respiraciones con muy agitadas, y la falta de aire hace que nos alejemos uno del otro; logrando sacar un hilo de saliva que compartimos. Mi respiración es agitada, y de nuevo vuelvo a sentir sus dedos dentro de mi paladar; esta vez succiono sus dedos, como un manjar divino… las introduzco en mi paladar, jugando con ellas. Provocándolo, esta su mas mínimo sentido…

Provocación…

Eso fui lo que hice…

Sus dedos, son retirados de mi paladar.

Siento sus manos en mis hombros, girándolos. Volteándome en contra de él.

- Ah-ah

Dos de sus dedos, son introducidas en mi recto con brusquedad, como si rompiese un hilo delgado del cual dependemos ahora mismo. Siento ahora mismo como mis pies y mis pernas, se estiran y se tensionan, Siento una corriente que va recorriendo toda mi espalda, y hace que estremezca cada todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi espalda se arquee; y mis manos busquen apoyo..…

Ahora… sus dedos han dejado mi cuerpo, y con ellos, siento un pequeño ardor. Ardor que es aliviado, con sus suaves labios, que se van alejando poco a poco. Recorriendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo, hasta llegar, a mi miembro, ya erecto.

-Ah-ah-ah-ah…

Mi respiración se entrecorta cada vez, que va frotando sus labios tan delgados, contra mi miembro. Y va succionando, casi al compás de mi respiración, y de mis gemidos. Mi abdomen, se contrae, y mis manos se apoyan sobre el piso; que va rasgando mi piel. Siento que no puedo contener más esta pasión que se desborda en mí ser…

- ahªªª….

Exploto, en su boca, Boca que va succionando mi semen sin dejar rastro de ella. Succionando con vehemencia, buscando más de ese líquido, que sigue brotando de mi.

Me vuelve a recostar sobre ese piso rugoso…

Siento su cuerpo tan cercano al mío, siento sus labios cerca de mis oídos. Que van besando mi cuello, mis labios, mis pectorales, mi abdomen…. Al llegar, a mi abdomen, siento un impulso en mis piernas, que se colocan en el hombro de él. Y su cuerpo se acomoda al mío…

-Aaaaaaaªªªªªª

Dolor…

Su miembro esta dentro de mi, siento su cuerpo, tan pegado al mío, tan cálido y suave.

El compás de su cuerpo con el mío, se va haciendo más fuerte, con el estremecer de nuestros cuerpos tan juntos.

El dolor, ya desapareció dejando solo el placer de tener mas de él, mas… cada ves mas, cuando introduce su miembro con mas fuerza en mi…

Siento, de nuevo esta sensación de nuevo… este placer…

De nuevo?, como si lo hubiera tenido antes…

Pero al tratar de recordar ese algo; siento que pierdo más el sentido, y caigo en esta locura… solamente siento, que debo entregarme a él…

* * *

Este capitulo, era de Ren y a la ves de Hao, aunque no me sale, del todo bien jugármela de Hao ¬¬U…Si tienen alguna queja, con este capitulo, solamente háganmelo saber nnU. Se que esta pareja, no fue muy vista, pero recuerden, que Hao, siempre estuvo interesado en Ren -.

Claro que también verán, otras parejas que no se habían visto antes muajajajajaja xD!.DEJEN REVISSS!!! ToT. I need it.


End file.
